Once in a blue moon
by tinderbox210
Summary: Jo/Zane One-shot über ein weißes Sommerkleid...


_**A/N:** Seit ich vor Kurzem die 4. Staffel von Eureka gesehen habe, bin ich ein richtiger Jo/Zane-Shipper geworden und deswegen habe ich diese kurze Geschichte geschrieben - wahrscheinlich werden noch weitere folgen. Vielleicht findet sich ja der ein oder andere Leser. Es ist auch schön, mal wieder etwas anderes zu schreiben als bisher. Inspiriert wurde ich von einem der wenigen Fanvideos über die Beiden, von dem ich auch den Titel geborgt habe._

_**Summary:** Jo/Zane One-shot über ein weißes Sommerkleid..._

_**Spoiler:** erste Hälfte der 4. Staffel, bevor Zane alles über die andere Zeitlinie herausfindet_

_**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts außer meiner Fantasie._

* * *

><p><strong>Once in a blue moon<strong>

_"The room is empty. The lights are dim. And my heart wonders..." *_

Als Jo das Sommerkleid ein paar Stunden zuvor angezogen hatte, in der festen Überzeugung, dass es die Ausnahme bleiben würde, war es noch strahlend weiß gewesen. Das Kleid war eine der wenigen Habseligkeiten, die sie nicht ein paar Wochen zuvor verloren hatte. Denn wie durch ein Wunder hatte sie das Kleid genau an jenem Tag in die Reinigung gegeben, als ihr Häuschen von Larrys fehlgeleiteter Rakete zerstört wurde.

Sie hatte sich jedoch gescheut, das Kleid seitdem auch nur anzufassen und hatte es in den hintersten Winkel des Kleiderschrankes verbannt, um es nicht ansehen zu müssen. Zu viele Erinnerungen waren mit dem kostbaren Stoff verbunden. Erinnerungen aus einem anderen Leben.

_Ein milder Sommertag. _

_Ein Sonntagsbruch im Cafe Diem. _

_Der süße Duft einer Rose. _

_Das Lächeln eines Glückpilzes..._

Leider hatte sich Jo nicht länger davor drücken können. Sie hatte ein Kleid gebraucht für den Tanzabend bei Global Dynamics, zu dem sie hatte erscheinen müssen - sonst hätten ihre Freunde sie mit Waffengewalt dazu gezwungen. Und auch wenn sich alles in ihrem Leben mehr oder weniger drastisch geändert hatte, ihre Liebe zum Tanzen war ihr erhalten geblieben. So hatte es nicht viele Worte gebraucht, um sie doch zu überreden, sich Carter und den anderen anzuschließen.

Der Tanzabend selbst, einer von Fargos Versuchen sich als besserer und beliebterer Chef bei GD zu etablieren, musste wegen eines missglückten Experimentes vorzeitig abgebrochen werden. Mit Hilfe der anderen konnte Jo die Stadt zwar wieder einmal vor der drohenden Katastrophe bewahren, nicht jedoch ohne den ganzen Abend zu verpassen oder ohne ein einziges Mal zu tanzen...

Und auch nicht ohne eben jenes Sommerkleid zu ruinieren, das ihr immer noch so viel bedeutete. Gerade, weil es sie an eine Zeit erinnerte, die nicht mehr war.

Am Ende des Abends war der weiße Stoff verdreckt und grau, übersäht mit Brandspuren und der Rocksaum an mehreren Stellen eingerissen. Vielleicht konnte sie in der Stadt ein Schneider-Genie auftreiben, welches das Kleid reparieren konnte, doch es wäre nicht mehr dasselbe. Es wäre ein anderes Kleid und die ursprüngliche Naht für immer verloren.

Körperlich und emotional erschöpft wanderte Jo durch die Rotunde von GD und beobachtete die letzten Mitarbeiter beim Verlassen des Gebäudes. Zurück blieb eine große, stille Halle. Die Beleuchtung war heruntergedreht, das Buffet abgeräumt, die Musik längst verklungen und der Großteil der Dekoration lag zerknüllt auf dem Fußboden verstreut. Es musste ein wundervoller Abend gewesen sein für die anderen. Für Jo endete er wie jeder Abend - _allein_.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet noch jemand in der Halle vorzufinden, als sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich vernahm. Für einen sentimentalen Augenblick erlaubte Jo sich in ihren Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, gab sich dem verlockenden Wunsch hin, der Mann bei ihr würde die gleichen Erinnerungen teilen wie sie. Die gleichen Gefühle.

Doch der Zane Donovan, der im Halbdunkeln vor ihr stand, war ein anderer. Äußerlich noch der Gleiche, vielleicht auch in seinem tiefsten Inneren, nur hatte Jo die Verbindung zu diesem Teil seines Herzens verloren. Sie waren nicht mehr, was sie vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit gewesen waren.

"Was machen Sie noch hier, Zane?" fragte Jo mit einem tiefen Seufzer. Sie war müde und hatte keine Lust auf seine kindischen Spielchen.

"Sollte ich etwa die Gelegenheit verpassen, Sie in einem echten Kleid zu sehen?" meinte der junge Physiker/Computerhacker/Dorn in ihrem Auge und ließ seinen Blick über den fließenden Stoff schweifen. Er gab Jo das Gefühl, nicht genug anzuhaben und sie wünschte sich einen Mantel, in dem sie sich verstecken konnte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr trug Zane seine gewohnt lockere Kleidung aus T-Shirt und Jeans, die sogar nicht zu einem eleganten Swingabend passen wollte.

"Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn Sie das Kleid zu ihrer neuen Uniform ernennen würden, Lupo", scherzte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Jo verdrehte die Augen. "Es ist spät, Zane. Gehen Sie nach Hause." Sie versuchte ihn vor sich aus der Halle zu scheuchen und zog ernsthaft in Erwägung, den Elektroschocker aus ihrer Handtasche zu holen, um ihrer Anweisung Nachdruck zu verleihen. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause, das Kleid loswerden und schlafen. Am Besten ohne von einer Zeit zu träumen, die nur noch in ihrem Kopf existierte.

Doch Zane schien nirgendwo hingehen zu wollen, entzog sich ihrem Griff flink wie ein Wiesel und versperrte ihr den Weg. "Sie haben gar nicht getanzt", sagte er abrupt und ließ Jo innehalten. Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, kein Vorwurf, dennoch wurde sie wachsam.

"Ich war damit beschäftigt, die Stadt zu retten," erklärte sie gereizt, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte ihn misstrauisch in Erwartung der beißend sarkastischen Bemerkung, die zweifelsohne schon auf seinen Lippen lauern musste.

"Ich meine nur, wenn Sie sich extra so herausgeputzt haben, wäre es Verschwendung nicht wenigstens einmal getanzt zu haben."

Jo deutete um sich auf die leere Halle. "Der Abend ist vorbei. Hier ist auch niemand mehr zum Tanzen."

Zane breitete erwartungsvoll die Arme aus. "Ich bin doch hier."

Jo starrte ihn an. Blinzelte mehrmals ohne ein Wort herauszubringen und wartete auf die Pointe. Wartete darauf, dass er sie nur aufziehen wollte, wie er es immer tat und es sogar zu genießen schien, ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen.

Stattdessen machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, Lupo, ich bin nicht nur ein kriminelles Genie sondern auch ein passabler Tänzer. Meine Mutter hat darauf bestanden, dass ich als Kind Stunden bekam. Sie hat gesagt, das würde meine Chancen bei Mädchen erhöhen. Nicht, dass ich auf dem Gebiet je Probleme gehabt hätte."

Er stellte sich so dicht vor sie, dass Jo zu ihm aufblicken musste und sie verfluchte sich innerlich für ihre unzureichende Körpergröße. So war sie seinen tiefblauen Augen hilflos ausgeliefert. Zanes intensiver Blick machte es ihr schwer zu protestieren, als er vorsichtig ihre verschränkten Arme entknotete. Die eine Hand behielt er in seiner, die andere legte er auf seine Schulter, bevor er seine eigene freie Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte.

Jo schüttelte den Kopf, suchte nach einem Fluchtweg aus dieser emotionalen Bredouille. Sie konnte aber keinen finden, weil ein großer, verräterischer Teil von ihr seiner Umarmung gar nicht entfliehen wollte. Im Gegenteil, am liebsten hätte sie ihn noch näher an sich gezogen, doch das konnte Jo nicht riskieren. Sie hätte ihn sonst vielleicht nicht mehr losgelassen. Und das wäre Zane bestimmt verdächtig vorgekommen.

"Das ist-", protestierte Jo halbherzig. "Hier ist doch gar keine Musik."

Zanes Lippen kräuselten sich amüsiert und dann begann er leise zu summen. Im sanften Wiegeschritt führte er Jo über die leere Tanzfläche. Es dauerte ein paar Takte, bis sie das Lied erkannte - _Dancing cheek to cheek_. Es stammte aus _Top Hat_, einem Lieblingsfilm ihrer viel zu früh verstorbenen Mutter. Einer jener zeitlosen Schwarzweißklassiker, der in Jo als junges Mädchen den Wunsch geweckt hatte Tänzerin zu werden. Woher Zane, _dieser _Zane, das Lied kannte, war ihr schleierhaft. Oder was das Lied ihr persönlich bedeutete.

Er hatte jedoch nicht gelogen, er war wirklich ein guter Tänzer und bewegte sich voller Geschmeidigkeit. Er zog Jo näher an sich, so dass sie seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Haar spüren konnte und sie erlaubte sich einen weiteren Moment der Schwäche. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sich einfach nur treiben. Und für die letzten ausklingenden Momente jenes chaotischen Tages schien alles wieder beim Alten und Jos Welt wieder heile.

Wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Tanz in einem alten Sommerkleid.

_**~ Ende**_

_* Sydney Forest "Once in a blue moon"_


End file.
